what are we?
by imDrownedInShips
Summary: previously called natural? A STORY OF SAM AND GABRIEL WILL THEY BE TOGETHER OR IS THIS JUST A FLING? high school au
1. Chapter 1

**Oskalooska is a real city in Kansas but i don't live there so this all going to be what i imagine it like**

* * *

Dean's POV

* * *

It is Sam's first day of high school and my second year of high school. First days back suck. Everything about school sucks actually. I was siting on the couch of the apartment waiting on Sam to get his slow ass down the stairs. He eventually came down and it took for ever, like always.

"Com'n Sammy, you're gonna be late." I said ignoring the scowl i got from the use of his nickname. He slowed down just to annoy me. "Dude com'n. Me and Gabriel have plans for the teachers and you're gonna make my prank reputation flawed." We eventually got into the impala and I drove us to the high school of Oskalooska. Oskalooska, Kansas is the city where we live, only 30 mins away from Lawrence, Kansas; where we were born.

"How am i supposed to find my classes" Sam whined. I sighed. Gabriel walked up to me and Sam, Sam didn't notice him but i said "Hey Gabe, what're we gonna do with Sam because he doesn't know where to go." Sam was still shuffling around in his backpack.

"Castiel is in the library. He can show you around." I looked at Gabe confused.

"Castiel?" I asked.

"Yeah, my cousin, he starts this year but he is a major geek so he probably already knows where everything is." I laughed and Sam walked towards the library without even looking up at Gabe. I turned to Gabriel, my best friend since i started here, we only met last year when:

_I was in Mr. Shurley's class room during lunch when the door opened. I whipped around praying that it wasn't the teacher. it wasn't though. It was a boy a little taller than me with brown hair, a sucker in his mouth, and a shocked expression on his face. _

_"what are you doing in Chuck's office?" he said. _

_"Gluing the coffee cup to the table" I sharply replied, "Why are you here?" He said nothing but held up a wrench and strutted across the room, loosened bolts in Chuck's chair and strutted out of the room._

We have been best friends since but coincidentally he has never met Sam and I have never met his family. We both know of each other's family though. But this is the first I've heard of a Castiel. Gabriel and I walked down the school hallways winking at just about every hot girl in sight. Gabe wasn't as specific. He winked at the girls, the guys, the seniors, the juniors, every one that looked his way. He was a cocky son of a bitch, and a flirty one at that. Although he hasn't dated anyone since I have known him. He usually just pulls pranks, eats sweets, and makes sure everyone is his friend.

* * *

The first 3 and 1/2 hours were boring and Gabe was only in my first hour. We met up by his locker though and headed down to the cafeteria. We immediately got in line for food. Once we got it we were walking around the cafeteria until a large boy caught my attention.

I nudged Gabriel, "There's Sam." We started to walk over to the the round table. Sam was sitting there with a girl and a boy. The girl had blonde wavy hair just past her shoulders and she sat to the right of Sam, she seemed a little desperate for his attention. The boy, on his left, had crazy black sex hair and had a book in front of him instead of food.

Sam said, "Hey dean," as I sat down, "this is Jess" he added tilting his head towards the blonde. She said hey and took a bite of her salad. "And this is Castiel." he said turning towards the geek. I remembered Gabe saying that was his cousin. I was taking a drink of the mtn. dew i bought in the line when Castiel looked up. His eyes were the perfect shade of blue and I choked a bit on my drink. I coughed a few times before i looked up again and everyone at the table was looking at me concerned. I gulped nervously.

"hi..." I looked every where but at Castiel, "you ran off too fast for me to introduce Gabriel early Sam, this is him." i said motioning towards Gabriel. Gabriel gave a large toothy grin, his signature greeting, and went back to his cake. I tried to stop looking back at Castiel but I couldn't help myself. I kept sneaking glances at him and every time he was looking at me. Gabe wanted a lift home and asked if i could give him one. I, of course was happy to because i just got my car and wanted to drive her anywhere i could. I told him to meet me at Sam's locker and I'll see you later. I ate my lunch and then we all had to go back to class.

* * *

At the end of the day I stopped at my locker then went to Sam's. He wasn't there but a pair of bright blue eyes were.

"uh where's Sam?" i asked.

"He got held back to talk with Mr. Shurley." he said. It took everything I had to hold back a gasp because of the gravelly voice that came from the geek. I was shocked, at the least because of his voice and it took me almost a minute before i realized the actual words. I shook my head and leaned against the locker.

"And Gabe?" I asked, preparing myself for the voice this time. He merely shrugged and i was disappointed from the lack of words. Gabriel came up a second later. Sam came sprinting about a minute later and then was pulling me towards the exit with a confused Castiel and Gabriel following.

"What's wrong?" I asked being pulled towards my impala.

He hopped in the backseat before answering me and i got into the car too. Gabriel opened the passenger side door of the front seat and we both turned around to look at a panting Sam. The other side of the back seat opened and Castiel opened the door and sat down calmly.

"Well?" i asked impatiently.

"Jess," he panted, "is very, very forward. She pulled me into a closet and started kissing me after I got done talking to Mr. Shurley." I laughed and Gabe just turned around. I turned around and started driving. I kept glancing at Gabe this time, confused as why he didn't laugh. He gave me the address and i drove there.

When we arrived i gaped at the house. It was huge. There were 4 cars in the drive way, all very shiny and new looking. "text me Gabe" i muttered and he nodded and hopped out. I turned around to Castiel and said, "where do you live?"

He looked up from his book and said in that perfect gravelly voice, "right here. Our family basically owns this part of the block. Bye Sam." He hoped out before i could reply and went into the house next to the one Gabe entered. It was as large as Gabe's and so was every house in sight. This must be the rich side of town. Sam hopped in the front seat and we drove home. He was telling me how it all happened with Jess and I was laughing along. We got burgers on the way home and once we got there Sam excused himself for homework. I went into my room and pulled out my phone taking a huge bite out of my burger.

**hey Gabe. Are you okay?**

I sent instantly to Gabriel. Not long after I got a reply.

**yeah, i dont know why i got so mad. it was weird. lol -gabe**

i stared confused at it for awhile. mad?

**what where u mad about?**

i didn't set my phone down or lock it.

**i dont know.. i just got really mad right after sam said jess did that. hm... i gotta do chores, ttyl -gabe**

okay then. Really weird... whatever. I finished my burger and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's POV

The next morning Dean woke up late. I had already gotten up and made breakfast, when Dean came down the stairs in a rush, he only had one shoe on.

"Sam?!" he asked confused by me being awake. I flipped the egg that was in the pan.

"ya?" I answered, you could hear the smirk in my voice.

He huffed and attempted to put on his shoe standing up. This resulted in him hitting the wall face first. We ate, Dean still shuffling with his  
clothes and hair. Then I slung my bag over my shoulder and we were off to school. I was very tired from waking up early, it doesn't happen often. I was dozing off and my head hit the cold window softly. I fell asleep.

I was outside in the cool autumn with my backpack on my back. I saw  
Gabriel approach. I sighed of relief and looked down at him. He looked up and kissed me.

"Awe you guys are such a cute couple." rang Castiel's voice.

"Sam." came deans voice, but it sounded distant.

"Sam, com'n we are supposed to meet Cas and Gabe." I woke up to dean shaking me.

I was in the impala and it was still winter out. I could feel my face heat up remembering what I had a dream about. Dean was already out of the car before I rummaged with my bag, calmed my heated face, and hopped  
out. We got to school early today so we could hang out with the Novak  
cousins, Gabriel and Castiel. They were sitting by the doors of the closed school. We approached and I was looking down.

' I can't do this. Oh shit.' i thought to myself.

"You okay Sam?" muttered Gabriel as Cas and Dean were talking. I could feel the blush creep up my neck as his arm brushed against mine.

"y-yeah" i stammered back.

"That was just to get you to talk. I know something is bothering you, what is it?" he asked quietly. I shook my head back and forth.

"Me and Sam are gonna go to the swings. We'll be back soon." he said as he dragged me off by the wrist. I felt it hard to stand up as my knees felt like they would give at any second.

'No. Nuh uh. I don't like my brothers little trickster friend. not happening.' I said silently in my head.

He stared up at me expectantly. He hadn't let go of my wrist but we stopped walking. It was freezing out side and we were surrounded by snow but i was completely warm from the heat on my face.

"I just had a weird dream is all... " I mumbled quietly.

"What happened in the dream?" He asked. He was so oblivious i had a dream about him. Of all people.

"S-someone..." I stuttered; my voice just above a whisper.

"He tightened his grip on my wrist, "who? Is it bad?" He said it more sternly. Ohhh, he's not thinking about a romantic dream. He is thinking i had a nightmare... I can't have him thinking that if he tells Dean he will never stop asking.

"it was y-you." I stuttered again, my voice was below a whisper and i could barely hear my self. His grip on my wrist loosened, I looked into his perfect hazel eyes. He looked mortified.

"It wasn't a nightmare." I said trying to decipher if he figured it out yet. Apparently not, a wave of relief seemed to wash over his face. That was quickly covered by curiosity.

He looked at the ground, talking more to himself than he was to me he said, "Then what was it. It's not like you were having a wet dream about-" he stopped and looked up at me.

'Shit. I so like him.'i said in my head and I was trying to fight the urge to kiss him.

His hazel eyes went darker as they met mine, and he blurted unexpectedly , "lets skip lunch... I'll meet you by your locker."

He walked away and I caught myself staring at him. I walked back up to the doors were all 3 of them were. People were starting to arrive and the doors opened. We all walked in. I glanced at Gabriel before me and Castiel went to our first hour.

* * *

Castiel is not in my 4TH hour, so when I leave the classroom for lunch and make my way too my locker. He was already there looked around. We locked eyes through the crowd as I continued over to him. The halls were so full and I couldn't even see across them to the cafeteria. I bit my lip, a nervous habit, and looked back at Gabriel.

"Why'd you want to skip lunch?"

He gawked at me for a moment before spluttering out, "You don't know?"

I was more confused then ever but i decided to brush it off. The crowd of people was thinning out, most of them now pilled into the cafeteria.

"What are we gonna do? or are we just gonna stand at my locker?"

He let out a small chuckle then said, sounding much cockier, "I'll just show you then."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me past the cafeteria where I caught a glance of a confused Cas and nervous looking dean. We turned the corner and before i knew it we were in front of a door, which he pulled open and nudged me in before closing the door behind him. It was dark, small, and smelled strongly of bleach. It only took a second before my eyes adjusted and I looked down at Gabriel confused.

"What are we-" I started.

I was cut off by Gabriel asking, "Have you ever kissed anyone because you wanted too- jess doesn't count she jumped you."

I felt my face heat up and muttered quietly, "no"

It was simple to hear the smirk in his voice as he asked, "Do you want to?"

I stuttered, "W-who?"

"me"

"what?!"

"You're the ones having wet dreams about me. " he defended.

My eyes were huge and I gulped loudly, "C-can I?"

"I don't really control your dreams s-" Gabriel said chuckling.

"No I mean k-kiss -you"

"Do you want to?"

"yeah" I said trying to keep my voice from cracking.

I could see the smaller figure nod slightly, so I leaned down and pressed my lips against his. His lips were warm so I started actually kissing him. He kissed back and I could tell he had much more experience compared to my first kiss - not being mauled by jess.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam leaned against the wall as Gabriel continued to his neck. The warning bell for class went off. Sam lightly pushed Gabriel.

"We've got class" Sam whined.

"Five more minutes?" Gabriel breathed in-between bites and sucks on Sam's neck.

"No" he stated in a tone of finality.

Gabriel sighed and stepped back. It was still to dark to see in the small janitors closet but he searched for Sam's eyes anyways.

"How about we hang out tonight? At your place." Gabriel asked pressing back against sam.

"Fine. I have to get to class though." Sam said to himself more than Gabriel.

"I will see you later then."

Sam quickly fixed his shirt and walked out and towards his classroom. Mr. Crowley's room. Sam walked down the school hall until he came to the cross section and went to the nearest classroom. Just before he got to the handle of the door he was pushed against the wall.

Sam recognized the way his wrist was directly below his shoulder blades so he couldn't move or turn around. He let his check hit the cold stone wall.

"Hey dean"

"Sammy. Why weren't you at lunch?" Dean asked in a more angry than worried tone as he let go of sam.

"Gabe and I hung out, he is coming over later t-to-" just then sam was cut off by the classroom door flying open followed by an angry Mr. Crowley.

"What do you think you are doing winchesters?! Sam! In class! Now!"

Sam scampered into the class slightly thankful... What was he gonna tell dean? Sam let out a quiet sigh as he sat in his seat. He felt like he was being watched - which wouldn't be surprising considering the previous events but it was a familiar gaze. He turned around and found Castiel starring at him suspiciously. A small sheepish smile made its way on to Sam's face and he turned back around, pretending to listen to Mr. Crowley drone on.

When the bell rang, Sam was out of his seat so fast it almost fell backwards, he ran to the door nonetheless. He wasn't good at avoiding people so if he just ran he would be fine. Castiel was standing outside the door as soon as Sam got out. He grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him aside.

"What happened? Why were you late? Why did Dean slam you into that wall?" Castiel rambled not even giving Sam time to answer.

With each question Sam went a deeper shade of red until finally, "Whats that red mark on your neck?"

Sam's hand flew to his neck and he started walking the other way trying to calm down the blush on his face. Castiel followed him obviously waiting for an answer.

"It was nothing Cas. You wanna come over later? Gabriel is." Sam said trying to change the subject.

Castiel said yes of course, and they walked to class everything normal, previous events forgotten by Castiel.

* * *

The day was normal for sam except he had his first kiss in a janitors closet with his brothers best friend... Okay maybe it wasn't normal. But it was great. Better than normal.

Sam was sitting in his last class of the day, Castiel wasn't in this class, so he didn't know many people. He sat in the back right corner, writing stories in his math notebook. It seemed like he was in this class for a decade and he continuously checked the clock. 5 more minutes... Sam let out an exasperated sigh. He hasn't seen Gabriel since lunch, nor dean. What was he going to tell dean? Sam angrily crossed out a misspelled word in his story and closed the notebook. 3 more minutes. He stared at the clock until the bell went off. Well, its now or never to make up a story.

He walked down the hall until he got to Cas' locker, which they all silently agreed is where they would meet up if they were going to. Cas was there shoving books in his locker.

"Hey Cas, how did that theology class go?" Sam asked, leaning against the locker next to Cas'.

"It was fine. Not what i was expecting but fine." He said closing the locker quietly. Gabriel and Dean came down the hall laughing and pushing each other.

They all walked out to the car and drove back to the winchester apartment. Nobody really talked on the way there but the music was playing. When they opened the door to the apartment dean all but fell onto the couch.

"Bring me a soda Sammy." Dean sighed.

Sam grumbled his way into the kitchen as Castiel sat on a chair. Gabriel looked around at them then discreetly slipped into the kitchen. The fridge,which sam was leaning down to look into, was out of view of the living room. Gabriel came up behind him and just barely touched Sam's hip with his hand when Sam jumped and turned around.

"What are you doing?!" Sam whispered fiercely.

"Having fun" Gabe replied quietly.

"What'd you tell dean?"

"About?" Gabe asked confused.

"Why we weren't at lunch." Sam said with a quick glance at the living room doorway.

"He never asked... Can we go up to your room. Alone" Gabriel smirked.

"No. We cant just sneak around," sam said as he closed the fridge with a soda in his hand, "you are dean's best friend."

Sam walked into the living room without a reply and tossed dean his soda.

"What do you want to drink cas?"

"Water bottle would be fine if you don't mind..." He replied.

Sam walked back into the kitchen and towards the fridge. He grabbed a water bottle, went to the doorway, tossed it towards cas, and went back into the small kitchen.

"Well..." Sam asked Gabriel.

"I came here for a reason Sam." He was standing right in front of Sam, although a head shorter.

Sam refused to look down, he knew Gabriel would try to kiss him. What Sam didn't know was how persistent Gabriel is.

Gabriel realized trying to get his attention wasn't working just being pressed up against Sam, so he swiftly brought up his knee and hit Sam in the nuts. Sam groaned and instinctively went to curl into a ball which just brought his lips clashing into Gabriel.

_That clever bastard_

Gabriel pulled back and smirked at Sam, "I win."

"I don't think so." Sam growled, grabbing Gabe's wrist and dragging him to his bedroom.

"We are gonna study!" Sam yelled in Dean's direction as he closed and locked his door behind Gabriel.

Sam turned around and pulled off his shirt as he walked towards Gabe, pushing him all the way back until he was being pinned against the bed.

Sam clashed his lips down onto Gabriel's and held Gabe's wrists above his head. When he needed air he moved down to Gabriel's neck and starting leaving open mouthed kisses and bites down to the collarbone.

"Damn sammy, i get all tingly when you take control like that" Gabriel said with a smirk in his voice.

"Shut up ." Sam bit down harder, causing Gabriel to gasp and hips to roll upwards against Sam's.

Sam groaned and pushed his lips back onto Gabriel's grinding his hips back into him as his pants became tighter. Gabriel smiled into the kiss when he felt a warm pressure on his thigh.

"Gotta problem there Samsquatch?"

Sam pulled back, slightly blushing, "Im sorry, for tackling you."

Gabriel frowned, "Don't stop now."

He flipped sam over and straddled him as he kissed down Sam's neck. Gabriel poked his tongue out and dragged it down Sam's chest, grazing over his nipple, and continuing down to his waistband.

* * *

Dean sat on the couch in the living room, bored. Castiel didn't say a word. Dean didn't say a word.

_Wait, gabriel doesn't study..._

* * *

Gabriel looked up at Sam without moving his head away from Sam's waistband. Sam's eyes were clouded with lust and he gave a small nod. Gabriel, that kinky bastard, bit onto the zipper and undid Sam's pants. Sam lifted up and helped push down both, pants and boxers.

Gabriel stared for a small second before grabbing Sam at the base and taking his head into his mouth. Sam gasped loudly and put his hands into Gabriel's hair.. Gabriel swirled his tongue around the head in his mouth before plunging down. He got most of Sam's penis into his mouth and pumped the rest with his hand. Sam groaned and bit his lip trying not to be to loud. Before long sam was whining,

"G-gabe... I- uh. I- need you t-to... Ima c-cum."

Gabriel didn't pull back but tried to go deeper. He swallowed around Sam and Sam lost it, coming in Gabriel's mouth as he made quickly to swallow it all. He pulled back as Sam softened.

"Oh my god, you are a sex god."

Sam pulled Gabriel up and Started to undo his pants as he kissed him when the door rattled.

"Sam why is the door locked?" Deans voice came through the door.

Sam and Gabriel exchanged worried looks before sam hastily pulled up his pants and pulled on his shirt. They matted there hair down and fixed the sheets quickly before Gabriel opened the door. Sam sat on the bed leaning against the wall, he felt like he had no energy left.

"Sorry dean, must have accidentally locked it. " Gabriel said casually leaning against the door frame.

"And you don't study Gabriel! I know you, you have never studied. What are you even doing? You don't even have books out?" Dean rambled.

"Okay you caught us," Gabe threw his hands up in a mock surrender.

Sam stiffened.

_He wasn't actually going to tell him was he?!_

"We were planning your birthday party, we don't know how to get the alcohol, i was thinking Lucy." Gabriel stated leaning against the door frame again.

Sam visibly relaxed. Although he admired how easily the lies rolled off Gabriel's he was a little scared. How many times has Gabriel done this? Sam didn't want to be a fling. He really liked Gabriel. Sam shoulders slumped, he felt so stupid.


End file.
